B U T T E R F L I E S
by lilinsane
Summary: Kumpulan drabble tentang Matsuoka Rin dan Ryugazaki Rei. BoyxBoy. Uke!Rei.


"Rin-san, aku punya satu permintaan."

"Apa itu, Rei?"

"Aku ingin melihat Rin-san memakai baju maid."

"..."

Rin hampir melemparkan kaleng soda yang sedang ia pegang, kedua iris violetnya membulat sempurna saat mendengar kalimat yang meluncur begitu saja dari bibir pria manis yang kini sedang menatapnya penuh harap.

Tentu saja, sebagai seorang seme yang baik dan sangat menyayangi kekasihnya, Rin akan menuruti apapun permintaan Rei. Apapun itu. Tapi yang satu ini adalah pengecualian. Rin bersumpah tidak akan pernah sudi memakai pakaian maid lagi semenjak ia terpaksa memakainya beberapa tahun yang lalu –terima kasih untuk mantan kapten klub renang Samezuka yang mengancam akan mengeluarkan Rin jika pria itu membantah perintahnya.

Rin menaikkan sebelah halisnya, tatapannya kini beralih pada Rei yang masih menatapnya penuh harap. Mencoba memecah keheningan, Rin berdeham pelan lantas tertawa kaku.

"Kau ini hahahaha."

"Aku serius."

"Ti –"

"Aku sangat ingin melihat Rin-san memakainya. Sekali saja. Sebagai gantinya, Rin-san juga boleh memintaku memakai pakaian apapun yang Rin-san mau."

Dengan memberi penekanan pada kata apapun, ucapan Rei terdengar sangat meyakinkan dan menggoda.

Heh, bagaimana mungkin Rin menolaknya?

**Butterflies**

**Romance, BL, Comedy gagal**

**PG15**

**Starring**

**Matsuoka Rin x Ryugazaki Rei.**

**All characters of Free! Are belongs to its owner.**

_Kumpulan drabble tentang Matsuoka Rin dan Ryugazaki Rei. Didedikasikan untuk para RinRei shipper diluar sana~~~~_

"_I looks like shit_."

Rin menatap refleksi dirinya dicermin. Tubuhnya kini dibalut oleh pakaian maid berwarna hitam selutut dengan renda putih dibeberapa bagian. Sebuah pita berwarna merah besar dipunggung serta stoking hitam yang menutupi kakinya membuat pria berusia 18 tahun itu hampir memuntahi cermin dihadapannya. Jika Gou yang memakai pakaian ini pasti akan terlihat lebih bagus –sangat bagus malah, mengingat adik kesayangannya itu cukup manis untuk menjadi seorang maid. Tapi ini adalah Matsuoka Rin, dan meski dia adalah saudara kandung Gou, mereka sangatlah berbeda. Rin itu tetap seorang pria.

"Ternyata perhitunganku benar. Ah, kau hebat, Ryugazaki Rei!" Rei membenarkan kacamatanya sembari memasang wajah congkak, sedari tadi irisnya tidak lepas dari figur kekasihnya yang masih berdiri dihadapan cermin dengan wajah memerah karena kesal dan malu. Rei menghampiri Rin lantas tersenyum senang. "Sudah aku duga jika baju ini cocok untuk Rin-san. Rin-san sangat manis. Aku suka." Ujar Rei, matanya kini berbinar dengan bunga berwarna pink sebagai latarnya.

"Sudah lihat, kan? Sekarang giliranmu yang menurutiku." Rin menyeringai kecil, dengan sengaja memberi penekanan pada kata terakhir agar Rei mengingat perjanjian yang sudah mereka buat kemarin. Tidak mempedulikan ekspresinya yang sangat tidak cocok dengan penampilannya sekarang, seringaian Rin semakin lebar saat melihat wajah Rei yang memerah.

"A-apa? Belum selesai!" Rei melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada dengan mata tertutup, mencoba memasang ekspresi berpikir keren yang malah membuatnya terlihat sangat terjangable dimata Rin.

Rin menggelengkan kepalanya, dengan gerakan cepat ia menyeka cairan bening yang tiba-tiba saja keluar dari sudut bibirnya. Sialan, untung Rei masih memejamkan matanya.

"Apa lagi yang harus aku lakukan, Rei?" tanya Rin. Rei membuka matanya lalu tersenyum dengan wajah berbinar, dia memegang kedua bahu Rin lantas memutar tubuh pria yang lebih tua darinya tersebut.

"O –oi, sebenarnya kau mau apa?"

"Berposelah."

"Hah?"

"Berposelah."

"Tidak mau. Yang seme siapa?"

"Yang sedang memakai baju maid siapa?"

Rin ingin sekali menghantamkan kepala pria berkacamata itu pada cermin yang berada disamping mereka, tapi ia terlalu menyayangi Rei. Dan pada akhirnya Rin akan mengikuti permintaan Rei –dengan negoisasi dan syarat yang cukup menguntungkan bagi Rin, tentunya.

.

.

.

.

End. .

.

.

.

.

.

Omake.

.

.

"R –Rin –san.."

"Kenapa, Rei?"

"Pakaian ini jelek sekali. Aku tidak mau memakainya."

"Kau sudah berjanji, Rei."

"Aku tahu!"

"Lalu?"

"A –aku.."

"Tidak usah malu, tidak ada yang akan melihatmu selain aku, Rei."

"T-tapi.."

"Cepat pakai."

"...KENAPA AKU HARUS BERCOSPLAY MENJADI NAMI?!"


End file.
